


Resolution

by Obvious Reactionary (Mysterious_Prophetess)



Series: Lab Rat [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Galra! Keith, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Obvious%20Reactionary
Summary: A look at a universe slowly rebuilding following the end of Zarkon and Earth's full proper first contact with aliens that are peaceful.------------------------They're going home.





	Resolution

Sinecline sat on the much revised throne in the new throne room on his (in comparison to his predecessor ) modest flag ship. It looked so much simpler than before. Dark metal, sleek lines, deceptively plain. Much like the man who sat in it.

“Are the last of Lotor’s captives free now?” He asked his aide.

“The last of the Altean colonists have been released from their containment and the full data from Lotor’s sick experiments has been turned over to your sister for further study,” she said.

“That will be all, Kira,” Sinecline said.

“The last of Sendak’s rebellion has been quelled,” Zari said as he barged in the doors.

“Knew you could do it. How goes the petitions for separations in other systems, Anjuna?” Anjunua pulled up the screens from her wrist computer.

“More are pouring in daily, but not as many as you might think. Other petitions seem to be merely for the cessation of slavery and equal rights under the law,” Anjuna said.

“Good. Any luck in locating a new planet for New Altea?” Sinecline asked Falla, his second in command when it came to all things spy related and intelligence.

“A few planets here and there, but ultimately Princess Allura would have to make the final choice,” Falla replied.

“Any news from our Earthling envoy?”

“Twyla checked in a varga ago and you know it. She’ll be fine. Baby sister survived a crash landing before,” Merra said as she entered with serving droids on her heels laden with hover trays covered in food.

“Now let’s eat!”

——————————————————————— ——— ————————

Twyla paced in her room in the Castle of Lions as they made their way back to Earth, to officially welcome the planet into inter-stellar politics, and to allow those Paladins with families on the blue planet to reunite.

“You’re going to wear a grove into the floor,” Ji-hun said from his spot on their bed.

“What if they turn on the paladins?” Twyla worried.

“They won’t get past the lions, and the Iyurians still on Earth are gathering to greet us as well. It will be alright.”

——————————————————————— ——— ————————

“I can’t wait to see everyone!” Lance was practically bouncing in his seat on deck as the Earth loomed larger in the horizon.

“Hopefully everyone believed Mom when she called them,” Pidge said as they played with the hem of their shirt. Matt messed with their hair.

“It’ll be fine. Mom’s pretty convincing when she wants to be!” Matt said. Sam Holt seemed also fairly eager. Hunk was practically crying from happiness. Shiro seemed really nervous and Keith seemed to be…a bit aloof about the whole thing.

 _I wonder what Mr. Shirogane will think now_. Keith caught a glimpse of his reflection and realized that unless someone really knew him, he really did look totally _alien_ when compared to the Alteans.

_“This is Galaxy Garrison Hailing Unknown Alien Vessel. Respond.”_

“Galaxy Garrison, this is Allura of Altea, responding from the Castle of Lions. We come in peace. We would like to speak with your planet about its place in the universe. To that end, we bring with us the Defenders of the Universe, the Paladins of Voltron, as well as those who have been taken from your Kerberos Expedition,” Allura said. The silence that reigned was tangible.

 _“Repeat that._ ”

“On board our vessel we have the crew of the ill-fated Kerberos Mission, safe and sound,” Coran said.

“This is Commander Sam Holt,” Sam Holt said.

“Matt Holt,” Matt mock saluted even though it wasn’t a video feed.

“And This is Commander Takashi Shirogane……..again,” Shiro said.

——————————————————————— ——— ————————

The Castle touched down in the desert not too far from a certain shack. Waiting for them were the families who ehtusiastically embraced their missing pieces. Lance was practically dog piled by his many relations. Hunk’s mother and father were hugging him tightly, while the three Space-bound Holts were hugging Colleen Holt. Shiro had let go of his father—Tamaki and was awkwardly talking to,

“Who is that?” Ji-hun asked Keith.

“Shiro’s ex: Adam,” Keith said. Shiro and Adam seemed to talk it out after a few moments before the slightly taller man grabbed Shiro into a impassioned kiss.

“Kid has good taste,” Twyla said. Her comment was just loud enough for Shiro and Adam to both blush a little.

“Um. Adam, remember Keith? Well, the purple woman is his mother, and his dad’s not dead after all,” Shiro said gesturing between Twyla and Ji-hun.

“Why is Keith purple?” Adam asked.

“Long story,” Shiro said.

“You helped Shiro in taking care of our son. I thank you for that. If you ever need anything, let me know. I have connections in _very_ high places in the universe,” Twyla said with a slight bow.

“She’s not kidding,” Shiro said.

“What is going on here?” Twyla looked up to see the red-faced human representative of the Garrison had finally arrived at their coordinates.

“Reunions with the families of those who left Earth, what does it look like?” Twyla asked as she strode over to him. Being Galra, she stood taller than the human man.

“You! You were—.”

“Yes. I was. It’s a good thing I was broken out by one of yours, or your planet might have ended up destroyed. Officially, I am here as an ambassador of the Galra Empire- which is currently under new management. In the past, they were a very dangerous entity, but now, they’re only mildly threatening with my eldest brother Emperor Sinecline on the throne. I am Princess Twyla, but “Your Highness” will do. It also gives me great pleasure to introduce Princess Allura of Altea,” Twyla said as she gestured to Allura who was currently chatting with Lance’s mother. Allura looked over and glided to meet him.

“It is a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to come inside so we can talk logistics?” Allura said.

——————————————————————— ——— ————————

_Later that Night_

Keith sat on the roof of the shack staring up at the stars.

“Room for five more?” He looked over to see the other paladins and Allura. Keith nodded and scooted over.

“To think, it all started sort of like this, right guys?” Lance said.

“Speak for yourself,” Keith said.

“Ok, I will!” Lance crossed his arms.

“It’s so beautiful,” Allura said.

“There’s a whole lot more of Earth than just this guy’s roof,” Shiro said.

“There’s Cuba, where I’m from and Hawaii where Hunk’s from and so much more. You’ve totally got to see it all!” Lance said.

“I’d be glad to. You’ll show me around?” Allura asked.

“Of course!” Lance puffed himself up with a goofy grin.

“Splendid! I can’t wait to explore your planet with all of you,” Allura said. Lance comically deflated a bit, which made everyone laugh.

“I guess Earth finally got that question answered for it,” Pidge said.

“What?” Keith asked.

“Well, soon they’ll know they’re not alone in the universe,” Pidge replied.

“Yeah. Right,” Keith said.

“I mean some humans found that out sooner than others, am I right?” Lance waggled an eyebrow.

“My dad’s literally _half_ alien,” Keith replied.

“Oh. Right.”

“Hard to believe it’s been….a year, though right?” Pidge said. They looked at everyone.

“One really eventful year,” Hunk said.

“I wouldn’t change any of it,” Shiro said.

“Me neither,” Keith said.

“Really? Even after the whole purple and furry-ifcation?” Lance asked.

“Even that,” Keith replied flatly.

“Oh, look, a meteor shower!” Allura yelled. Everyone looked up.

“Oh! Make a wish you guys!” Lance said. Keith looked around and even caught a glimpse of his mother and father staring up at him from below. He didn’t need to make a wish. He already had everything he needed, right there.

——————————————————————— ——— ————————

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I _**** did ****_ manage to fit some of the other seasons revelations into the mix here.  
>  Especially Adam.
> 
>  _**Note Added 08/13/18**_  
>  Unlike Dreamworks, I don't do fake-outs with ships. If I list it, it is in here in some small shape or form.
> 
> Adam deserved better.
> 
> Note added 12/21/18: Ever fix a typo and then find it didn't stick months later? -__-


End file.
